


Yowls and Growls

by OmniNom



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat Satan, F/F, F/M, Fox Belphegor, Furries, Gen, Giraffe Leviathan, Hybrids, I mean they're not really either but eh whatever, I swear to god I just about lost my shit with Leviathan, Knotting, Lion Beelzebub, M/M, MC's gender changes depending on the chapter, Multi, Omegaverse, Other, Panda Asmodeus, Reader-Insert, Tiger Mammon, Wolf Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniNom/pseuds/OmniNom
Summary: The brothers are stuck as animals for awhile. As it turns out, MC was affected by Luke's magical cake too, it just took them longer to turn. Now, stuck as a hybrid with the brothers, they may be in danger.But in danger of what?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beezlebub (Shall We Date? Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 229





	1. Main Menu : Introduction

Hello readers!

This fic was inspired by the recent event for _Obey Me!,_ called Paws and Claws. In which, Luke and MC bake a cake together, where Luke adds in his own special ingredient: a syrup from the Celestial Realm. However, due to a mix up on his behalf, Luke had unknowingly baked the cake with a serum that turns everyone into half-animals. Go look it up if you haven't gotten the chance to play it! If you haven't had the chance to play it, or the event ends before you get the opportunity to enjoy it yourself, I still recommend you go searching for it!

Each chapter will be a separate one-shot or set of mini-stories starring MC and their love interest as these hybrids. Some may contain smut, fluff, or certain amounts of blood/gore. I'll give a warning in the notes before each story to give y'all a chance to back out!

If you have any requests, please ask in the comments or send them in at fansandanime.tumblr.com if you desire a bit more anonymity!

On another note, I may change the brothers' animal species in some stories, just for the hell of it :) And MC's species will change at times, too.

Anyways! Thanks for your time, and enjoy!


	2. 1-A : Away From the Flock [Lucifer]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason Lucifer wanted to get you away from his brothers the first time around. However, this time, it's after you've turned into an animal yourself that his self-control falters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse;  
> -Alpha!Wolf!Lucifer x Omega!Sheep!Male!Reader  
> -Smut & Dubious Consent
> 
> Lucifer was an Alpha and Reader was an Omega before turning into animals.

Lucifer didn't think it was possible to think his kin could get anymore irksome.

However, after his shift in species, he could see that he was clearly wrong.

His senses were sharper than ever. Which meant he could hear everything in the house. Every whisper and creak of the floorboards. He didn't even want to think about the sounds that came from Asmo's room. His sense of smell was even worse. Any dust or musk in the house had to be dealt with, otherwise, Lucifer would be overcome by an unbearable headache.

It's been several days since he's turned. He can see his brothers are walking on eggshells around him. Even you, who tended to be so cheerful and curious, had fallen quiet these last few days.

But maybe it was for a different reason than he was expecting.

Dinner has always been somewhat of a spectacle but now given the change in everyone's diets, it truly was a sight to behold. Especially how messy Beel had become...

However, it didn't escape his attention that you hadn't attended supper.

So, naturally, he goes to check on you.

"(F/n). Might I ask why you weren't at dinner?" Lucifer calls out in front of your bedroom door, his knuckles tapping against the wood to garner your attention. There's silence at first, causing him to worry and furrow his brows at your odd behavior. He knew you were inside; he could smell you. However, something was off. Your heartbeat was quick, your breathing muffled, but labored. Was that a groan?

"...(F/n)? Is...everything alright?"

"Nggh, Lucifer...?"

Your voice is tired, Lucifer notices, but more importantly, you sounded distressed. _Smelled_ distressed.

"I'm coming in," Lucifer stated before you could protest, throwing open the door before stopping short.

There you were, sitting up half-tangled in your sheets, looking at him with wide eyes and...flicking...animal ears.

"I..."

"Get ooouuu-uuut...!!" You exclaimed like the poor animal you were, blushing hard at the uncontrollable bleating in your words.

Lucifer barely has time to choke back a laugh.

"You...You're a...!"

"Are you laughing at me?! Oh my god, get the hell out!" You groaned with a hand over your face, your ears twitching even more as Lucifer shuts the door behind him and locks the door. Lucifer takes the time to appreciate your curled horns peeking out of your hairline. 

There's an amused smirk on his face.

"So, it looks like you weren't immune to Luke's cake after all. What are you, exactly?"

You pull your hand away to muster an embarrassed glare in his direction. He was standing right in front of you now, a hand on his hip as he stood over you and enjoying your flustered look.

"Damned if I know. A goat maybe? A sheep? I changed right after lunch. I've been stuck in here all day Lucifer! What if the others see me like this? Oh, god! What if they saw me like this?! Beel would slurp the flesh right off my bones!" You lamented dramatically, holding your head in your hands as you worked your other leg free from your blankets.

"I won't allow any harm to befall you (F/n). You know that."

"Oh yeah, that's _real_ comforting coming from the likes of you."

Lucifer hums in the back of his throat as he moves forward, encroaching on your space and causing you to lean back and blink in confusion. His eyes are intense, in all their scarlet color and devious intent. You pull your lips tight, grimacing at his proximity before breaking his gaze.

"What're you...what're you doing Lucifer...?"

"Mmm, I was just thinking how much I enjoy this innocent look of yours. An awful coincidence for you, wouldn't you say?"

"Whadda mean?"

"I'm saying how ironic this is. I, a wolf, have cornered an unfortunate sheep away from his flock."

The heat in your cheeks roars back to life, and your hand is pressed to his face as he advances on you. Normally you accepted any of Lucifer's flirtatious approaches with fervor, but being in these forms just made you too nervous.

"Knock it off Lucifer, I-- haah...!" Your abrupt moan catches the carnivore's attention, making his ears flick up as his eyes widen a tad.

"(F/n)?"

"Just...Just get out of here...I can't stand being so close to you while you smell like that."

"Smell like what?"

"I dunno, you just...You just smell really good, okay?!" You stammered, leaning back on your elbows to put some space between the two of you. Lucifer pauses for a moment, considering what you were saying before a grin stretches across his face.

"Oh...is my Alpha scent turning you on? Hm, makes me wonder if you're not being entirely truthful with yourself. With what you want, I mean."

"The hell do you- ngh!!" You suck in a sharp breath as Lucifer leans on his hands, lowering his face to your neck and swiping his tongue across your throat. He takes deep, heavy breaths in between tastes.

Lucifer settles a hand on your chest, forcing you to lay flat on your back as he moves to straddle your waist.

"You always smell absolutely divine, but like this...it makes me want to fuck you senseless."

You whimper at his words, turning your head away as the raven-haired demon leans down to nibble your ear. He moves his hands under your clothes now, smoothing his fingers over the expanse of the flesh hidden underneath.

"You're so hot...did my scent really do this to you?"

"Mmf, shut it...I can't help it. You're hot enough as it is."

"Praise from you is one of the highest honors I could hope to receive." Lucifer cooed as one of his fangs digs a _bit_ too sharp into your neck, causing you to let out a moan and making your hips roll.

Lucifer chuckles, the sound deep and fear-inducing if you were anyone else.

But it only turns you on more.

"Poor boy...Does the stray sheep need someone to lead him?"

You groan as he lowers his body down, grinding his leg against the hidden erection in your sweats. Your hands reach out to settle on his thighs, and he lets you touch him for the moment. After all, look at you, looking so pitiful and in need of a good fuck _._

"Well...Let the big bad wolf in, and he'll eat you whole."

Lucifer presses his lips to yours, his tongue forcing it's way inside as his hands busy themselves in ridding you of your shirt. He himself only sheds his outermost layer, his jacket being tossed to the side for the moment as the devil grinds his body against yours.

His touch is all-consuming and getting you even hotter. You feel something moist collecting at your entrance, and you flush as you realize that the _something_ was slick. Being the only Omega in the house has caused problems before, but at the moment, all you cared about was getting Lucifer undressed as quickly as possible. 

Lucifer drags down your body torturously slow, and you curse his flawed sense of control. Because taking things this slow had to be masochistic to some extent, right? Maybe Mammon wasn't the only brother with a thing for pain...

The wolf demon bites the tender tissue around your nips, causing you to whine and press your chest further into his face. He laughs, kissing the quickly bruising area as an apology. He gives them both a delightful amount of attention as he tugs your sweatpants down and throws them to a forgotten corner.

"Look at you. Absolutely wrecked and drenched with some simple teasing...Did my bite turn you on, Omega?"

The title causes you to chirr in your throat, unlike the usual purr you were typically able to produce. Damn limited sheep vocals.

Lucifer's fingers dip down to your entrance, able to press in with ease with the amount of slick you were pushing out. He growls from his chest, pleased with your body and your scent and--

Oh.

Oh no.

Did his...Did his _rut_ just start?

_Fuck._

Remember that self-control the eldest was so renown for?

Yeah, well that just went out the fucking window.

Lips pulled back to bare his fangs at you, you whimper and keep your gaze away, not daring to challenge the Alpha as he lunged forward, burying his face in the slick-ridden flesh. Pressing kisses and licks and nips, Lucifer takes as much as he can, ignoring your aching member in favor of your dripping entrance.

"Hnn, aahn, Alpha, please!"

"Patience, pet..."

The demon chided, moving away only once he had his fill of slick. There was something primal, taboo, about being predator and prey. It just flicked some kind of switch inside him. You were his hunt, even is the chase was already over.

Lucifer doesn't bother taking his shirt off. He gets halfway through unbuttoning it before he becomes too frustrated and tears through the rest of the buttons. The shirt hangs loosely around his torso as he forces his bottoms down to free his cock.

You whine, twisting in his hold, wanting to present yourself properly in front of the Alpha. He releases you long enough to get yourself turned around, so your behind is in the air and your chest is pressed to the bed. Seeing your fluffy, flicking tail over your ass causes a delighted smirk to spread across the Alpha's face. He wasn't sure if he could shift into his demon form, but he damn near felt close enough to it. He felt fucking _feral._

Slapping one of your asscheeks, Lucifer is pleased with the way the skin immediately darkens. You let out an animalistic cry, curling your hands in the bedsheets in your fists as you bury your face into the soft fabric, Okay, maybe that was a bit too hard for you. Still, it pleased the sadist inside of Lucifer seeing you cry.

Without much else, the devil buries his cock inside you. He _howls,_ because that familiar heat is so much tighter than he remembers. Everything is too much, his consciousness is fading from him, and he becomes more and more like the wild animal that cake has turned him into. There's hardly any time for you to adjust, and Lucifer is quick to drag his member back out before slamming it back in, making your body rock forward and forcing a moan out of you.

The Alpha bends forward, biting into the back of the nape of your neck. It's not hard enough to break the skin quite yet, but the force of it is quickly becoming too much for you. Lucifer moves you around, forcing one of your legs against the front of his chest while he straddles the other. He's throbbing, his knot already starting to form at the base of his cock. Fuck, why was sex so much more intense like this? Was it because of all the changes in his anatomy? How his senses got stronger?

He blanks out as he cums inside you.

A growl comes between his teeth as he bites hard enough to make you bleed.

It's not the first time he's marked you.

Nor will it be the last.

You whine, tears lacing your eyes as you climax from the feeling of Lucifer's knot swelling inside you.

There's a buzzing in your ears as you both come down from your high, and you squint towards Lucifer as he runs a hand through his disheveled hair.

"The fuck was that Lucifer? I would've expected that kind of behavior from Asmo but..."

"Which part are you referring to?"

"Just...everything I guess?"

Lucifer grunts as his knot gets caught at your entrance, and you wince as he lowers your leg so you can relax more comfortably. 

"I couldn't help myself...you just looked too cute not to give into temptation. And I think these changes made my rut come early. Are you alright, considering?"

"Mm, not bad. Could be better, but again, could be worse."

~

"I think my ears are bleeding."

"Oh no, not your _poor_ _virgin_ ears!"

"Shut the hell up Mammon. Have you seen some of the otome game he plays? His ears are probably the least virgin thing about him. Aside from his eyes, of course."

"You're an asshole, Satan."

The brothers were unfortunate enough to have been "gifted" with the same heightened senses as their eldest sibling. Which meant that they had heard every little thing that came from your room.

"Mm, I am jealous though. I hope I get a chance to screw (F/n) before we change back."

"You're so gross, Asmo."

"Guilty as charged~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaaaan, it has been awhile since I've written any actual smut. Sorry if it seems kind of,, meh?  
> Anyways, if you've got anything you wanna read let me know and comment :)


End file.
